California Bound
by Danger All Around
Summary: I'm not 100% sure how to desscribe this but despite the fact that it is inspired by a song called head over heels, it's neither about sho and kyoko, nor the heel siblings. Please don't skip (beat, ha) it just because it's based off a song, it has one of the best fanfic plots I've ever come up with in it. (The only reason I brought it up is because I skip song based stories too) .
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

"When are the auditions?" Kyoko was nearly bouncing with excitement, she couldn't help it, it was her first big role that she wasn't the antagonist for.

"Tuesday," Lory said casually.

"This Tuesday?" All the excitement left Kyoko in a rush. She thought about how poorly she performed when she did practice, let alone when she was only informed two days before her audition.

"Yup!" Lory smiled brightly, exited to see how his little love me disciple would handle the stress. He always imagined Kyoko as someone who was good at handling pressure.

_Man I SUCK at handling pressure. _Kyoko thought as she walked home solemnly. _How am I supposed to practice enough to get the part with only tonight, tomorrow, and Tuesday morning!? _

"_Don't look so glum," A deep familiar voice cooed behind her._

"_Wha-?" Kyoko turned around to see a large figure hanging over her._

"_G'night" he chuckled as he pressed a cloth over Kyoko's nose and mouth. He lugged her unconscious body into the backseat of his car and started for the airport._

_END_

_Sorry the first chapter is so short I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story so I just wrote this I as a sort of setup for whatever may come next,_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare

Kyoko sat up slowly and looked down at her hands. She noticed that she had her old locket around her wrist. _I could've sworn I threw this away! _She thought. She looked toward the far side of the room to see another bed.

"Jonathan!" She ran to the bedside and pulled the covers away.

The tall 21 year old man rolled over and looked Kyoko in the eyes, "Is something the matter?" His voice was deep and had a sharp pinch, but it was still somehow sweet and melodic.

"Why am I here?" Kyoko took a step back for fear that his hypnotic stare would draw her in.

"You live here," Jonathan said casually as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"I lived here for a year when I was seven but then I went back to Kyoto!" Kyoko took another step back, horrified.

"You never went back to Kyoto," Jonathan looked concerned. "But you've talked about it everyday for the past ten years"

"No," Kyoko shook her head violently, "I went back to Kyoto, then I moved to Tokyo, I- I've been acting, I was actually sort of not terrible at it almost!"

"Kyoko," Jonathan stood and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. "Calm down, it was just a dream,"

"No!" Kyoko pushed away. "It can't be fake, it was too, too…"

"Exactly," Jonathan swept the stray hairs off of her face. "You can't even think of a reason that it might be real, you're here in California Kyoko, where you belong, home"

"This is no home!" Kyoko rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She straightened her back and walked out the front door with a sense of dignity, when she reached the end of the block, she broke down crying. She brought her hand up to her neck to touch the necklace that she had made from the gem that had been in the Rose Tsuruga-san gave her on her 17th birthday, but it wasn't there.

END

I still have no idea where I'm going with this, I have A beginning and end planned out but I have no clue how I'm gonna get from one to the other, so I guess all my chapters are going to be spur of the moment like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Almost

"Wait…" Kyoko wiped her eyes and reached into the front pocket of her backpack. "Even if he did clear out my old stuff…" She slipped her hand into a tear in the fabric that lead into the cushy lining between pockets. "Ah!" Kyoko smiled as she felt a thin rough substance under her fingers; the script Lory had given her to practice with. _I knew it wasn't a dream! _

Kyoko gasped as she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder gently. "Kyoko," Jonathan kneeled down next to her. "It's time to go home,"

"Okay," Kyoko smiled gently. "I'll go back," _but only till you go to bed she muttered under her breath._

_THAT NIGHT_

"_Ack!" Kyoko let out a whisper of a scream as the front door squeaked loudly. She didn't bother closing the door behind her for fear that it would wake Jonathan. "No!" She whispered to herself halfway down the hall. "I can't get home without my wallet! I have no money!" She dashed back to the apartment silently. "Come on where is it!?" Kyoko muttered, opening every drawer in Jonathan's desk. "Here!" She opened the third drawer on the left side and saw it sitting there in a near empty drawer, only accompanied by Princess Rosa. She ran out of the apartment complex as fast as she could, no longer paying attention to how much noise she was making. _

"_How am I supposed to get to the airport from here?" Just as Kyoko said this a bus pulled up in front of her. "Convenient!" She stepped on._

"_No!" She looked up at the board to see how much a ticket would cost to fly home. "I don't have enough!" She glanced at the jewelry shop just across the street and took her locket off. _

"_I'm afraid I can't offer you much," The salesman said after Kyoko finished her lengthy explanation. "But I think I can offer you more for your necklace,"_

_Kyoko gasped and touched a hand to Princess Rosa. "I-"_

"_Do you wanna get home or not?" The dealer rested an elbow on the glass display case. "I don't got all day!"_

_Kyoko slowly took her beloved Princess Rosa off her neck and placed it in the salesman's hand._

"_Nice doin' business with ya!" He smirked and handed Kyoko some cash._

_Kyoko got on the plane only minutes before the end of boarding. She gazed out the window solemnly, thinking about what Tsuruga-san would say if she told him that she had sold Rosa._

_Upon landing Kyoko pulled her cell phone out of her script. It was 6:40 p.m. she only had twenty minutes._


	4. Chapter 4: And for theFinale

"Ah!" Lory turned to Kyoko. "I was starting to think you were going to miss the audition!"  
"I'm here now!" Kyoko smiled, still gasping for air.  
"Trouble getting here?" Lory chuckled.  
Kyoko remained silent for a few moments in order to catch her breath before smiling and saying, "Not really, no!"  
FIN

* * *

I'm so happy I never finish stories when there more than one chapter long I either lose interesst or drag them out too long by accident. But I was able to retain interest and keep my story short and sweet which I don't usually do. yay :)


End file.
